1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote controlled moving devices and more particularly pertains to a new remote controlled boar guidance system and method of artificially inseminating sows for facilitating movement of a boar inside a swine insemination facility to permit safe and efficient insemination of sows by a single person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of remote controlled moving devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, remote controlled moving devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,457,263; 4,449,481; 5,082,074; 3,773,018; 4,656,967; 5,180,023; 3,976,151; 5,816,352; Des. 328,377; and 5,305,712.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new remote controlled boar guidance system and method of artificially inseminating sows.
In particular, when inseminating swine, it is common practice and necessary to place a boar within view of the sow being inseminated. Commonly, a person or persons manually steer the boar through the enclosed spaces and aisles found between pens holding the sows. Because the boar requires constant attention and careful handling, another person is required to actually execute the artificial insemination of the sows. Thus the common practice takes multiple persons and a significant amount of time and risk. As boars are commonly very heavy, very strong, very powerful and easily agitated, there is significant risk of personal injury to the person or persons maneuvering the boar. To address these problems, the inventive device includes a remote controlled steerable vehicle having sufficient power to move a boar within confined spaces inside a swine insemination facility. The vehicle includes a plurality of wheels distributed on opposite sides of the vehicle. Wheels on each side are separately powered to permit steering of the device. The power source, drive motors, and receiver are positioned within a housing. In an embodiment, an opaque protection screen is provided to permit safe release of the boar from the device.
In these respects, the remote controlled boar guidance system and method of artificially inseminating sows according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating movement of a boar inside a swine insemination facility to permit safe and efficient insemination of sows by a single person.